apricity
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Charlie es la chica-demonio de sonrisa afable y buenas intenciones y desde el primer momento Vaggie se siente inconscientemente atraída por su luz. [GL]


**Disclaimer: **todo a Vivienne Medrano/Vivziepop.

**Summary: **Charlie es la chica-demonio de sonrisa afable y buenas intenciones y desde el primer momento Vaggie se siente inconscientemente atraída por su luz.

**Pareja: **Vaggie/Charlie Magne.

**Advertencia: **posible ooc.

**Notas: **no tenía ni pensado publicar nada para este fandom, pero tenía ganas de escribir más ships wlw y estas dos me dieron la excusa perfecta (? Y ahora que ya me he estrenado aquí es posible que vuelva a tratar de sacar algo un poco más largo y con trama, otro varlie (porque son preciosas y canon) o quizá un charlastor (porque también se me hacen muy monos y con mucho potencial sorry not sorry) dependiendo de cómo ande mi inspiración (?

* * *

**apricity**

**[**la calidez del sol en el invierno**]**

* * *

Es así: Charlie es la chica-demonio de sonrisa afable y buenas intenciones y desde el primer momento Vaggie se siente inconscientemente atraída por su luz.

La cosa es que Charlie resplandece con cada cosa que hace; ella con su cabello dorado y sus mejillas de manzanas rojasrojasrojas y su voz de sirena que es experta en expresarse a través de la música que parece correr por sus venas junto a su sangre demoniaca. Charlie que es verano bajo el tacto de sus dedos invernales, de sus labios remendados de chica muerta-viviente.

Vaggie recuerda claramente como al verla por primera vez, poco días después de su muerte y consecuente llegada al infierno, inmediatamente pensó que allí debía de haber un error; que era simplemente imposible que un ser tan hermoso, tan lleno de bondad, existiera en un lugar así. Aun mayor fue su sorpresa en ese momento al enterarse de que esa dulce y sonriente chica era nada más y nada menos que la princesa heredera del infierno. A pesar de aquella sorprendente primera impresión —o, quizá más bien precisamente _debido_ a ella—, no tardaron en congeniar y hacerse amigas y Vaggie no tardó en verse inmiscuida en los extraños planes de la princesa para ayudar a su gente. Ya fueran charlas motivacionales o campañas de caridad, Charlie siempre parecía tratar de encontrar la manera de hacer la estancia de los pecadores en el infierno más agradable— tarea completamente imposible considerando la naturaleza de los demonios que ella tanto quería ayudar, y eso Vaggie lo sabía.

A pesar de ello, Vaggie seguía ayudándola en lo que podía, la apoyaba por el mismo motivo por el que la sigue apoyando ahora con el hotel; porque la quería, porque había terminado enamorándose de ella y de la luz que desprende con cada sonrisa de sol, tan cálida como nada que hubiera conocido mientras estuvo con vida y que jamás creyó posible que pudiera conocer ahora estando muerta. Pero lo hizo. Por alguna razón, y a pesar de no ser mejor que el resto de pecadores que inundaban el lugar, Vaggie había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a una persona tan maravillosa como Charlie y ganarse su amistad. Un regalo del que probablemente no era merecedora, pero que no le importaba.

Eran amigas y ella estaba feliz con la idea— no recordaba nunca haber tenido una amistad tan cercana, ni alguien en quien pudiera depositar su confianza sin lugar a dudas—, hasta el día en que Charlie, en medio de uno de esos espectáculos dignos de Broadway que le salían con tanta naturalidad le confesó cuánto la quería, dedicándole palabras dulzonas que no deberían de tener cabida en un lugar así, pero que al parecer sí la tenían después de todo. Charlie la tomó entre sus manos blancas y la hizo girar cual bailarina y le besó los pómulos grises, haciendo que su corazón muerto recobrara vida momentáneamente para latir enloquecido en contra de su pecho, su rostro recobrando algo de color al presionar sus labios fríos contra los de Charlie por primera vez.

Y es así: Charlie es la chica-demonio de sonrisa afable y buenas intenciones y Vaggie la ama como nunca se creyó capaz de amar a otra persona.

Es por eso mismo que incluso si aún tiene dudas respecto a aquel arriesgado proyecto, ella sigue apoyándola sin importar qué. Porque también quiere creer en los sueños de Charlie, en que puede haber una posibilidad de redimir a los demonios y ayudarlos a llegar al cielo, salvarlos de las exterminaciones anuales y darles una segunda oportunidad para ser mejores personas. Porque Charlie cree, fervientemente, que todos merecen una oportunidad para demostrar que, con un poco de esfuerzo, pueden convertirse en mejores versiones de sí mismos— incluso si, a ojos de Vaggie, no todos se merecen esa oportunidad.

La ayudará incluso si eso significa tener que soportar al imbécil de Angel Dust y al Demonio de la Radio, en quien se niega a confiar siquiera un poco— no considerando su reputación y la forma en que los mira a ellos (y en especial a Charlie) como un depredador a su presa, como si no fueran nada más que pequeños peones con los que jugaría un rato sólo para satisfacer su propia sed de entretenimiento. Es ridículamente obvio que él no cree en la causa de Charlie y ni siquiera se molesta en ocultarlo, por lo que su supuesta ayuda no podría resultarle más sospechosa. No, en definitiva no le agrada para nada.

Pero no importa cuales sean los planes que Alastor tenga para ellos y para el hotel, porque Vaggie no permitirá que él arruine el sueño de Charlie, no si puede impedirlo. E incluso si es un acto suicida el oponerse al Demonio de la Radio a Vaggie no le importará mientras pueda proteger a Charlie de cualquier peligro y amenaza y ver su sueño hacerse realidad, mantener a salvo aquella luz que la atrajo en primer lugar, aquella que hace a Charlie única en su tipo, en su propia dulcemente caótica manera.

Porque Charlie es la chica-demonio de sonrisa afable y buenas intenciones y Vaggie no desea más que ser capaz pasar el resto de su condena en el infierno a su lado.


End file.
